


Feanor Color Test

by Kokiri85



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, i have an asthetic, swirly sparkly nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokiri85/pseuds/Kokiri85
Summary: A more involved, full color Feanor... portrait?  Can something this self indulgent be portrait?
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Feanor Color Test

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to immitate a style with smoother colors, but mostly I just frustrated myself. Procreate brushes irritate me, but I don't know if I'm just using them wrong? So then I comforted myself with sparkles and lighting effects; the art equivalent of ice cream and pizza. Mmmm.


End file.
